The Dauntless Life
by BookGuru101
Summary: No war, Tris' second year as a Dauntless! Training snobby initiates, a dog, a wedding, and perhaps a mystery are all included. WARNING: If you cannot handle fluffy Fourtris and all the feels, then this story may not be for you! Disclaimer: Divergent settings and characters belong to the amazing Veronica Roth.
1. Rankings

**A/N You're classic no war story, but please read! DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything except characters I made up. All rights to Veronica Roth! **

**Christina, Uriah, Shauna and their group of friends still don't know about Fourtris**

Tris's POV

"Congrats, Tris!" People I don't even know tell me. Suddenly I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn to face electrifying dark blue eyes.

"I'm proud of you," Tobias says "Uri's having a party now, wanna come?" he asks

"Sure,"

"Oh, and by the way, wear layers!" he added, winking and walking away. I just stand there, confused.

"Come on Trissy-Poo, you're getting a makeover!" Christina sing-songs as she skips to me. I groan and reluctantly follow her.

TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE

I come back with a midnight blue pencil skirt, sparkly fish net tights, black leggings, floral camisole, a black blouse that shows my ravens, my abnegation tattoo and my dauntless one, black pumps, and lacy lingerie (Ugh!).

"Now put all that on." Christina instructs. I give her a look saying _Seriously?! That much?_

"For Candor and Dauntless, and 'cause your abnegation you don't know, but someone asks you a question if you pick Candor or you do a dare if you choose Dauntless," she says. "But if you don't answer the question or refuse to do the dare, you take off an article of clothing," I give her a look of understanding.

Now Christina does my makeup, and when she's done, I don't recognize the girl in the mirror. She has smokey eyeshadow, mascara and eyeliner making her eyes pop. Concealer hides her imperfections, and a light blush creeps along her cheekbones. To top it off she has bright red lipstick for a badass look.

We go to Uri's and everyone is already there: Zeke and Shauna, Marlene and Uriah, Will, Tobias, Peter and Lynn.

Uriah decides to start "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks

"Dauntless," I say, causing an evil grin to appear on his face.

"I dare you to…" **A/N Mini cliffie! Review and I'll post more!**


	2. C or D?

**A/N Got bored… so another chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed, it means a lot to me! Other people who read this, please review to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism accepted, so don't be afraid to tell me.**

**OH! And I'm thinking about removing Lynn from the story, what do you think? If Lynn is gone, Peter and Lynn's ship will be gone too, but Peter still exists (and he's still kinda nice). Review what you think of this, and majority wins! Let's pretend that Lynn isn't playing Candor or Dauntless, and you can tell me if you want her back.**

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE!**

Tris's POV

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Four!" Well, this is easy. They all look at me expectantly, thinking I would blush and refuse. But I just drag him into the closet, and he sets the timer on his phone for 6 minutes and 30 seconds. We start to full-on make out, but Tobias is still very gentle, because of my last fear. Then we hear the ding. We scramble around: Us both throwing our shirts on, patting our messed up hair, and trying (key word _tried_) to deflate our swollen lips. When they burst in they are very surprised at us because:

_1\. Tobias does NOT make out with random initiates. _And _2\. I DEFINITELY don't make out with random instructors. _Which brings them to _ THEY TOGETHER?! _

"Anyways… Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I say.

"Candor," she says

"PANSYCA" Uriah gets out before Christina gives him a look, and if looks could kill, poor Uri would be in hell!

"What's your most embarrassing secret?" I ask her. She blushes and looks down.

"Okay , my family and my best friend's family in Candor were having barbecue at a park with a pool. I was changing in my stall from my soaked clothes when my BFF's little bro decided to bust down the door. I stood there only in undergarments. He started snickering, and he ran outside. I chased him, enraged, forgetting I was only in underwear. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me and my mom asked for an explanation. As usual, she sided with my friend's brother. So I figured I would be grounded, but instead I had to stay outside for the whole day! People kept staring at me when they walked around the park," she says.

By now, we're laughing our butts off.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

They would ask me about Tobias and I so "Dauntless"

"I dare you to answer the question: are you and Four a thing? If yes, how long?"

Darn it. She got me. "…Yeah…" I say slowly. "And since second stage of initiation, we didn't tell you or else people would think my rank would be because of us," I add. All the girls hug me, and Tobias gets pats on the back. So the secret is out.

**A/N Please, if you have any good truths or dares tell me in a review because I'm running out of ideas. Thanks for all the support!**


	3. Fairies and Unicorns

Tris POV

"Zeke, Pansycake or Dauntless?" I ask.

"You KNOW my answer," he shouts. I grin so wide it hurts.

"I dare you to dress up in a fairy costume, go to the Pit and run around screaming: I AM A WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!" Zeke smiles. Uriah rushes to get the costume, pulls out a fairy costume and tosses it to Zeke. He throws it on, and we snicker at how ridiculous he looks. He pauses before heading out the door.

"Uriah, my bro, dare or dare? Dare, okay. I dare you to go to the Pit with me in a unicorn costume and sing: Pink fluffy URICORNS dancing on rainbows!" he says in triumph.

"But I didn't even choose!" Uriah whines.

"So you're backing down?" Zeke asks with fake shock.

"I, FOR ONE, AM **NOT** A PANSYCAKE!" he shrieks. "And dude, URICORN?! You're the BEST!" he exclaims. He puts on his costume and we follow them to the Pit.

They do their dare, and is it just a coincidence that Mrs. Pedrad was there too? She sees her sons, and drags them behind her muttering something like "Uriah, Zeke…Crazy… need therapy…" The Pedrad brothers give us help looks. We just snicker.

TIME LAPSE

A while later they come back, Uriah with a swollen jaw, Zeke a black eye. I give them a questioning look. "We had to beat up the therapist," they say. We laugh at the mental image the statement has given us. "Anyway, Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Dauntless," Tobias replies with no emotion on his face.

"I dare you to go zip-lining, you always said you didn't have them time, but now you do!" he exclaims. But Tobias still refuses and took off his shirt. "But why not?" Uriah whines. Tobias took a deep breath, and before he tells them,

"Are you sure about this, Tobias?" I ask with concern. He nods.

"They'll have to know someday," he replies. Then he turns to the whole group. "You see, one of my fears were heights…and it was caused by my dad…actually three out of four of my fears is caused by my dad…" Tobias says. Everyone is in shock, Until Christina interrupts.

"How?" she asks softly, her curiosity got better of her. Tobias seemed to be having a mental war, deciding whether or not to tell.

"That's a story for another time," he says, looking off in the distance. "Anyways, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asks, trying to break the tension that hung in the air.

"Dauntless," Marlene says.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover," he says. Marlene shrugs and pulls Uriah in to the bathroom and handed him a bag of makeup. Minutes later they come back, and we burst out laughing at Marlene's new look. She has gold eye shadow all over her face, green eyebrows, a moustache and beard drawn by an eyeliner pencil and last of all, bright red lipstick all over her face. We let out a few chuckles and snickers.

"Will, C or D?" Marlene asks.

"Dare," he replied confidently.

"Wear one of Christina's bras under a dress, and flirt with the first person you see in the hall. Christina gives will the makeover, and he looks terrible when he comes out. We all laugh evilly. Will opens the door, and Eric was walking by.

"Hey babe, you look hot today," Will says in a failed high-pitched voice. Eric is fuming, and is about to punch him when Will slams the door in his face.

"OWIE, OW OW OW!" Eric screams like a girl when we hear the door collide with Eric's fist. We laugh. Sweet revenge to all the bad things he did to us.

"Shauna, you know the question," Will says.

"Dare." She replies, almost in a bored tone. Will's eyes light up. He whispers something to Zeke, and he comes back with some bread, grinning. Huh?

"I dare you to eat this loaf of bread." Will says. Shauna looks just as confused as I am, and shrugs. She eats about half a loaf, and she gets really giggly. OH! Amity bread! Realization shot through me.

"Trissy-poo, you look pretty!" she exclaims. "Zekey bear, you look veeeery hot today!" Shauna says, then bursts out laughing. "Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows!" she sings softly. We all laugh. She joins in the laughter, though not knowing why everyone is laughing.

TIME LAPSE

"How's your pet unicorn?" Zeke asks Shauna. Shauna looks confused.

"What unicorn? When did I ever have a unicorn, Ezekiel Pedrad?" she asks. Then she spots the bread, and laughs. "Game over," Zeke announces. I head back to our apartment and fall in to a dreamless sleep.


	4. Madison

Tobias's POV

_Because__ I'm happy come along if you feel like happiness is the youth!_

I bang my hand on the alarm beside my bed and shoot up. Today's job choosing day and the apartment assignments! I wonder what job Tris will choose. We never talked about it, so I have no idea.

I get ready and head to the Pit. Tris is already there, and so are all the other initiates. I catch Max talking to Tris, and hear

"Leader position…"

"Thanks…no… but Will…"

"I'll see…"

"Welcome to this year's initiates job choosing day and apartment assignments," Max shouts to the crowd. Immediately everyone stops talking. "The ranks are the following:

Tris (transfer)

Uriah (dauntless born)

Lynn (dauntless born)

Marlene(dauntless born)

Audrey (dauntless born)

Peter (transfer)

Will (transfer)

Christina (transfer

Andrew (dauntless born)

Leo (dauntless born)

"Because the jobs are given according to rankings, Tris Prior, ranked first, will choose now." I see Tris look at the positions available:

_Leader (1)_

_Faction ambassador (2)_

_Initiate Trainer (2)_

_Cook (1)_

_Nurse (1)_

_Fighting for entertainment (1)_

_Tattoo artist (1)_

_Fashion designer (1)_

"I would like to be an initiate trainer, and a faction ambassador," Tris states, satisfied with her choice. Murmurs spread through the crowd. Ranked first always chooses leader.

"Oh yes," Max bellows, shushing everyone. "Because of his actions, he has proved suitable for the leader position. Will, would you like to be a leader?" Max questions. Will's face lights up.

"Yes. Yes I would like to be a leader," Will replies eagerly. Peter shrieks.

"WHAT?! I have a higher ranking, but he still gets to be LEADER?!"

I glare at him along with Max.

"You are not suitable for the position, and for your outburst, you will be guarding the fence," Max replies. I mentally cheer. No one ever liked that kid. Peter grumbles.

"Uriah?"

"Initiate trainer and Cook,"

"Lynn?"

"Fighting for entertainment and watch out, I'm going to kick yaw losers' butts!" Everyone chuckles.

"Marlene?"

"Nurse,"

"Claire?"

"Tattoo artist,"

"Peter, you go to the fence,"

"Will, you're a leader,"

"Christina?"

"I get to choose?" she asks, surprised.

"Yeah, because Peter got fence duty,"

"Oh, well definitely fashion designer!" she exclaims happily.

"Now, apartments." Before Max can continue, I walk to him.

"Can Tris live in my apartment?"

"Considering she has a government job, she should live in the glass building," he replies. I sigh.

"But, sure!" he replies. I look at him surprised, thinking it was a no.

TIME LAPSE

Tris's POV

Today's my first day as faction ambassador. Now, I live with Tobias, which is great! I wiggle out of Tobias's arm, and get ready for the day. I decide to go with a professional look, with a black peplum top and a black pencil skirt. I put in my gold hoop earrings and matching chain necklace. I apply some eyeliner, mascara, light rosy blush and bright red lipstick. I put on my black strappy heels and head to the meeting.

"Today, we will discuss the violence of Dauntless," A Candor named Madison says.

"I think Dauntless is to violent. Too many get injured, and more than all the other factions' members get killed," An Erudite says.

"But it's part of Dauntless," I say. "Yeah, some of us might do some crazy stuff, but it's just a part of the fun in Dauntless, it's a way we live! The way that we jump off moving trains, climb broken Ferris Wheels, even jumping off a building, not knowing what lies below, which is a thing you do if you want to become a member, is all ways we show how we're free, and daring. We aren't called the faction of bravery for nothing,"

"Everyone, discuss with each other." Erudite leader, Cara announces (who is Will's sister). We have a vote, who thinks Dauntless is bad, and it's even.

"Well, because the vote is tied, who thinks we should send a member from a different faction in to Dauntless and let them judge." Cara proposes. Mostly everyone agrees.

"We can't have Amity; they obviously would say Dauntless is way too violent. Abnegation is selfless and they would also think that because Dauntless is a tad bit self-indulgent. So it's between Erudite and Candor," Cara states.

"It should be a Candor: they tell only the truth," I say. "And if they don't, they would be disloyal to their faction," Everyone agrees. The Candor staying in Dauntless for two weeks is Madison.

"Meeting dismissed," Cara says.

Madison follows me and the leaders back to Dauntless, and when she gets there, she does an action I don't quite like.

**A/N New initiates are coming! Tell me in a review some of your favourite names? Because I have no good names. Mini cliffy!**


	5. Failed flirts and Drunk Prodigies

Madison walks to the Pit and Tobias just happens to be there! She spots him and whispers to me:

"He's a hottie," while giggling. She walks seductively over to Four. "Hi, I'm Madison," she says while batting her eyelashes furiously. I feel anger and jealousy boil inside me, but I don't show it. Fortunately, Tobias doesn't even glance at Madison. She frowns. He seems to be looking for someone-

"Tris! There you are!" he says while walking over to me. I smile shyly at him. Now Madison is the one looking ready to explode. But she pretends to keep her cool and says "Do you know each other?"

"Of course I do, she's my" he manages to get out before I put my hand on his Candor faction symbol on his back and dig my nail in it lightly so he gets a stinging sensation. He immediately understands that I didn't want Madison to know about us. (**Get it? Candor = honesty. Wants Four to lie? **)

"She's your what?" Madison asks impatiently.

"She's my friend," Tobias replies without any trace of emotion.

Madison's POV

Well, he, like, definitely qualifies as a total, mega-hot hottie! At least that pathetic Tris girl isn't his girlfriend, or else I would've ripped her head off. I mean, come on, she looks like a 12 year old, with no chest whatsoever! But I know the Dauntless are very hot because I am a Dauntless-born transfer, so I'll have some competition, just not the scrawny girl. I don't even understand how she got past Dauntless initiation! If I knew that hottie would be here, I definitely wouldn't have transferred. All I have to do is to turn on my Mad Charm and guys will be wrapped around my finger. I just got a brilliant idea to get the unknown-named hottie!

I go get lunch, and see that there are so many tempting trays of delicious food; chocolate cake, macaroni and cheese, so much! But I control myself and only get an apple, a few celery sticks and carrots. I spot hottie and 12 year old at a table with some other people. I sit right beside hottie and press my leg up against his. A girl sitting at the table stifles her laughter, probably at 12 year old sitting next to hottie. But to my surprise, hottie moves away from me in disgust, towards 12 year old. Well, he'll have second thoughts after lunch. I quickly finish my not satisfying lunch, and head to my room. I change into a sport bra and super short shorts. I go to the training room and see hottie, shirtless, training. Holy shiz, he has flaming abs! I walk into the training room, and pretends to seem helpless, punching the punching bags. He eyes my figure, but not in the way I wanted. I turn to see him give me a look of disgust, then a mischievous look. SCORE! He walks over to me.

"Do you need help?" he asks.

"Yeah, just trying to learn the way of the Dauntless," I reply while batting my fake eyelashes. He smirks and leaves the room. What? Oh, he's probably going to go strip for me! But he comes back with a man with way to many piercings.

"This is Eric. He will help you learn the way of the Dauntless," he says, and walks off. I groan.

Tobias' POV

Jeez, that girl will never stop flirting. I head home to find Tris on the couch, deep in thought. I sit beside her and wrap my arms around her and worship her neck with kisses. She chuckles.

"You really have low levels of self control, huh?" She asks, putting her head on my chest.

"When it comes to you, of course!" I reply, my deep blue eyes boring into her stormy light blue ones.

TIME LAPSE

When we head to dinner, I see Madison having a major storm of cramps, and she's sweaty and disgusting. Tris and I have a small dinner, because Zeke's having another party just for the sake of it.

We head to Zeke's and see the party on full blast. I decide to lay low on the alcohol, but Tris dives in. I chuckle, knowing I'll have to get hangover pills.

TIME LAPSE AGAIN

Tris's POV

Why is the room spinning sooo much? I stumble into, what's his name, Three or something. I look into his eyes and find a warming brown. Five has brown eyes, right? I kiss him hard, and I see another number boy looking at me in shock and hurt. Wait what? No, No, NO!

Zeke's POV

I stumble into Shauna, but she's really short today. Wonder why. She kisses me hard, and I do the same. I see number guy rush out the door, then I see Shauna sobbing. Wait, it's Tris!

**A/N Sorry for so many cliffies and not updating, but I'm now playing a saxophone and I'm super busy! Thanks! **


	6. Heartbroken

Four's POV

_Why would Tris kiss Zeke? I thought she actually liked me,_ I think._ There must be some reasonable explanation! Cries the logical voice in my brain. Well Tris is a player, so that's bullshit. I actually fell for her, god I even showed her my worst fears. And she decides to hook up with Zeke._ I punch a dent in the wall to mask my pain, deep down, that continues to burn. I go over to Shauna's suite. On the way, I keep asking myself. _Did I do anything wrong or bad? No, so why did Tris choose Zeke? _I knock on the door to hear light sniffling.

"Come in," Shauna says. She looks bad, with swollen, bloodshot eyes and a tear-stained face. But when she sees me, she puts up her defence, her mask.

"You must feel terrible," I say slowly. She chuckles.

"And you? Still feel as bright as the sun?" She asks with a small smile. I look down.

"Uh, no, just angry, and maybe, possibly, ok definitely heartbroken," I say, surprising myself. I am not one to talk all mushy. But Shauna doesn't look surprised, and if she is, she's hiding it well.

"No surprise there, even for you, Four," she says. And to my surprise, she pecks me on the cheek. "Now go back to your own suite," and she shuts the door. What?

Tris's POV

Currently, I was in Christina's room, which was unoccupied. _Why did you kiss him, why? _I scream at myself in my head. Now my chances were ruined. Tears dribbled down my cheek. I feel horrible. I bet Four hates me, and never wants to see me again. I bang my head on the wall. The pain is eating me away. That night, Four had this look of pain directed at me, followed by a glare. Those looks are burning me. Suddenly, I came face to face with Zeke. I gasp.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" I shriek. He laughs.

"I picked the lock," he replies calmly.

"Couldn't you knock like sane people?" I ask, annoyed.

"Eh, too boring for yours truly." He says. "So know what?"

"Go apologize to Shauna. She's easier to talk to. I'll deal with Four, somehow." I tell him. He nods.

"See you later." And with that he leaves.

Shauna's POV

_Are you insane? Why did you kiss Four? Now he's going to go tell Zeke, and all your chances will be ruined, _cries a voice in my brain. _But if you do like Four, than be dauntless and tell him!_ Says another. Oh god… Zeke or Four? Zeke? Four? Well I definitely like Zeke, but since he kissed Tris, I'm not so sure. Four on the other hand is not terrible looking, but he's very secretive and private. For some reason, I'm not mad at Tris. She just seems too, well, like she isn't involved. Someone else knocks on my door, and mind you it's 7 in the morning. I pray it's not Four, but it's Zeke. I glare at him.

"What do you want," I demand. He looks hurt.

"I came to explain. Please, just listen for once to me?" He's practically begging me.

"…Alright…" I say doubtfully.

"So I was drunk, Tris was drunk, I thought you were her, she thought I was Four. So things happened, that's it. You know I love you, like a lot." He says and my head is spinning. Zeke loves me?

"Well…we're friends, but boyfriend and girlfriend? Sorry Zeke, but give me time." I reply. I desperately want to run into his arms, but he could be lying. He sighs.

"Oh, here's something I wanted to give you," he says and tosses something at me. I catch it, and I see a small sky blue box. It contains a beautiful diamond necklace, and engraved in it were the letters ZXS. It came with a note: _Shauna, I know you probably will never forgive me, and you will reject me, but do remember that I will always love you, no matter what. If you need help, know that you can come to me. Even if you insist to stop loving you, you harm me, you yell at me, I can and will not stop loving you. You'll always be my angel. Throw this in the shredder, stomp on this necklace, but just remember my words. Love, Zeke_ After I read that note, I cried even harder. I had to forgive him. I look up to talk to Zeke, but he already left. **A/N Review? For me? Please?**


	7. Bro-bonding and Evil Grins

**A/N From now on, I'll be replying to the reviews.**

**monkeygirl1425: Thanks!**

**blueraspberry-butterflies: Here's an update and thanks!**

**lalalalalataz: Thank you!**

**zakiyyabenoit: That's good.**

**datcray-crayfangirl: I liked the idea, so I used it below! **

Zeke's POV

**A/N Zeke might seem OOC, but it's because he's depressed.**

I'm utterly confused. What should I do? I gave the gift to Shauna, so now what? This might sound pathetic, but I need advice from my little bro. I shuffle to his door and knock on it. I hear feminine groans and I widen my eyes. Uriah opens the door, revealing swollen lips and sex-hair. I wince.

"Um... Was I interrupting something?" I ask awkwardly.

"Yeah, but what do you need?" Uriah asks.

"It's a dude thing, so could you tell Marlene to, maybe, shoo?" I reply. He laughs.

"Mar-mar, Zeke and I are bro-bonding, bring me some dauntless cake for breakfast please?" Uriah says. Marlene bounds out of the door, stopping to peck Uriah on the cheek. Uriah closes the door and gestures at me to take a seat. I slump on to one of the leather couches.

"Shauna and I aren't on good terms..." I trail off. Uriah doubles over laughing. What?

"The great Zeke Pedrad has come to his insignificant brother Uriah because of girl trouble?" He snickers and I glare at him. Uriah stops and becomes serious.

"I got really drunk at my party, so did Tris. I thought she was Shauna, she thought I was Four. Now Four and Shauna hate us. Well, I think Shauna is warming up to me, but now what?" I tell Uriah the whole story.

"Dude, be dauntless and go ask her out! If at first you don't succeed, make her love you more!" Uriah tells me. I nod slowly, then I retreat to my room to think things through.

Tris's POV

I wake up feeling happy, then last night's events come flooding back. I feel a stab to my heart, and will myself to get out of bed. I change into some Christina approved clothing: a strapless red loose top covered by a leather jacket, and skinny black metallic leggings with combat boots. I apply some eyeliner and mascara, nude lip gloss, and I slip in some gold stud earrings (I recently got my ears pierced).

Walking to the dining hall, I feel very awkward. I push open the door and get some eggs, french toast, bacon and a glass of orange juice, then I slink to a random unoccupied table in the back instead of sitting at my usual table. I sigh and see Christina, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Madison and Tobias walk in. I see them approaching me so I quickly scarf down my food, jump from my spot and leave. I hear Christina sighing.

I'm really curious about them, so I spy on them from behind the doors of the dining hall. I see Madison leaning on Tobias, yet he doesn't seem to mind. I feel jealousy brewing in the pit of my stomach. I've seen enough. Chances are, Tobias already moved on. I dart back to Christina's room and plop on the guest bed, burying my head in the pillows.

Tobias's POV

I have to say, Tris looked hot! I still feel like she crushed me though. I take a seat at the dining hall. Madison decides to lean on me, and I'm too depressed to shove her away. She sees my facial expression.

"Four, what's wrong?" she asks while batting her eyelashes furiously.

"I think Tris was cheating on me, but I don't think it was on purpose. She was really drunk, after all. I still love her, I'm just really stressed. Was she cheating on me intentionally?" I tell Madison. I see anger and jealousy flicker in her eyes when I admitted my "undying love" for Tris. But she covers it up with a sickly sweet smile that was somehow familiar.

"I'm sure she was cheating on you, I mean she seems mean and like a player. Besides, she's a midget. You should move on." Madison says. I feel anger bubbling in my gut. I suddenly have a flashback.

_"Madison Earl, Candor!" Says the announcer on the choosing day. I had aptitude for two factions, but I'm choosing Dauntless to escape my father. The Madison person winked flirtatiously at me while giving me a sickly sweet smile. My expression remained expressionless as I walked to the front and cut my hand. A drop of my blood landed in the hot coals, changing my fate forever._

_Flashback over_

"Madison Earl, how dare you call Tris a midget? That's stupid bitch, back off," I say darkly to her. Madison has a terrified look on her face and she weakly nods, then she scurries off. My friends look surprised, but somehow happy.

"What?" I ask them quizzically.

"Your rather intimidating speech back there proves that you want Tris back!" Christina squeals. I grunt in reply. Everyone at our table grins evilly. Oh no...

**A/N Sorry if that sucked, I think of this mainly as a filler chap. Merry Christmas everyone! Your gift is a chapter, so could you leave a review as a thank-you? Can we get to 5 reviews? Then I'll update earlier!**


	8. Back Together

Tris's POV

After breakfast, I return to Christina's unoccupied suite. Then I realize that Shauna and I haven't talked since "the incident", so I go to her room to talk about what happened. _I hope she isn't too angry at me,_ I think. I rap on the solid wooden door, and a few knocks later, Shauna opens the door. She sees me and surprisingly invites me in. I begin my little speech.

Christina's POV

Marlene and I are eavesdropping on Shauna and Tris's conversation. Why, you may ask. Well, what's the fun in telling _you_? I suddenly hear talking and I give the signal to Marlene to start recording. She nods in response.

"Shauna, I'm really sorry about what happened. I guess Zeke and I were just too drunk! That was a horrible mistake. And you know what, I love Four a lot, and I was never trying to get between you and Zeke. So could we be non-enemies?" Tris finishes. OH MY GOD, TRIS **LOVES** FOUR?! This is awesome… (Insert evil smiling emoticon.) I motion at Marlene to stop recording and we creep away to see how the boys did

Tris's POV

Shauna sends me a small smile.

"I just couldn't stay mad at you Tris, so I officially re-proclaim us friends," she replies. I grin.

"See you around!" I tell her while leaving.

Will's POV

We (Uriah and I) were commanded by Sergeant Christina to record Four and Zeke's conversation. (Somehow, she knew that Tris and Shauna were going to talk while Zeke and Four were going to talk.) I spot Zeke walking to Four's suite and creep forward with Uriah at my back with the recorder. I hear Zeke talking so Uriah starts recording.

"Bro, you know how drunk I can get, and you know I'm absolutely head over heels in love with Shauna. I'm truly sorry about the incident. I know you're probably still going to hate me, but I just wanted to say that," Zeke says. We got what we wanted, so Uriah stops recording and we sneak away.

Zeke's POV

Four sighs.

"I know you didn't mean it, it just hurt a lot. So I guess we could still be friends…" Four says with the corners of his mouth tugged upward slightly. I grin and slap him on the back as I saunter out of his suite, happy that he and I are on good terms.

Christina's POV

We meet up with the boys and everything went as planned. Now when we see Four come near my suite (where Tris is) we play the tape Marlene and I recorded from the vent above him

We seem him come our way and I press play. I see him freeze when he hears Tris's voice (from our tape!). His eyes widen when he hears that Tris loves him, and he quickly knocks on my door (obviously to talk to Tris!). Mission accomplished! I high-five Marlene, who grins at me.

Will's POV

We do the exact same thing as the girls, except it's with Shauna walking by Zeke's apartment. And of course we succeed! Now when Shauna hears Zeke telling Four he loves her, she'll want him back. Same with Four. Genius plan, isn't it? (I formulated the plan myself–puffs out chest-.)

Tris's POV

Someone knocks at the door. I open it to see Tobias. Tears start collecting in my eyes but I push them away before he sees them. "What do you want," I ask (more like demand) without a trace of emotion. He offers me a small smile, then he blushes. What?

"Umm, do you, do you love me?" he asks. The question startles me, but straight away I know the answer.

"With all my heart Tobias," I reply softly. He picks me up and whispers.

"I love you too," he replies. I grin and smash my lips to his. This soon leads to a heated make-out session. I suddenly remember lunch and I pull away, gasping for air. He smiles one of the smiles reserved for me and I feel like I'm floating. He stares into my stormy gray eyes while I get lost in his deep blue ones. I break out of my trance.

"Come on, let's go get lunch," I say and tug him to the dining hall. I see Zeke with his arm wrapped around Shauna's waist, and Christina grinning at us. I can't help but smile. Everything is perfect. Just perfect.

**A/N So, Peter is now mean (if you didn't get that). And sorry I change POVs a lot in this chapter! Can we get to, 6 reviews this chapter?**

**Happy New Year!**


	9. Shopping and Unknown Destinations

A few months later...

Tris's POV

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Tobias says while tickling me. I squeal and jump towards my closet and shoo Tobias out of my room.

Today, I don't have to work, so I just throw on a red t-shirt that says 'WTF: Where's The Food' with a black sweater overtop. For pants, I put on my comfiest pair of sweatpants, which are grey.

I walk out of Tobias and I's bedroom and sit at the dining table and sigh, seeing that Tobias already left for work, leaving a note and breakfast on the table.

_Hey sleepy-head, I had to go to the control room early today, I left you breakfast. (I know you need your coffee and bacon!)_

_Love you and see you soon, 4_

I laughed at the part about coffee and bacon, because Tobias knows me better than I know myself.

Beside the note is a plate with some bacon on it (duh!) and a muffin, and beside that a cup of warm coffee with a lot of sugar and milk. I quickly chow down the food and plop down on the couch and I just close my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep, but someone bangs on the door. I groan and trudge over, and open the door to reveal a grinning and cheerful Christina.

"Come on, I need to get you ready for something!" she squeals and I follow her out of curiosity. I have the day off, I don't have to go anywhere or do something, so why do I need to get ready for something? I ponder this as Christina leads me to the Pit.

"Shopping? Again?" I ask, but I already know the answer.

"Yup!" she chirps in reply, and drags me to a clothing store, which Christina happens to own. She takes me to the dress section, and throws me a little black dress that barely covers my butt along with a pair of six-inch stilettos. Before she says anything, I start to protest.

"Christina, that is way too slutty for me. Ground Rules: 1. The dress must go up to my knees. 2. It cannot be strapless. 3. If it looks like my boobs are about to pop out of the dress, it's a no way. 4. The shoes must be flats. 5. I am allowed to where a jacket over the dress. Are we clear?" I demand. She pouts.

"Aw, you're no fun," Christina says while slapping me on the back playfully while going back to searching through the seemingly endless aisles of clothes.

I myself go through a rack of black dresses, all of them either too big for my petite figure, or too revealing for my taste. But at the end of the rack, I spot a pretty black dress that has lace covering the top and back. It clinches at the waist and flows a bit past my knees. The edges of my mouth curve up.

I rush around the store to find Christina. I finally see her, observing a display of red dresses.

"Hey Chris, how about this dress?" I ask Christina, and she looks over. Her eyes light up when she sees the dress and grins like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That dress was made for you!" she exclaims and ushers me into the dressing room. While I'm changing, she hands me a pair of flats with rhinestones covering them, along with a brown leather jacket. When I'm done, I step out and do a little twirl. I smile. **(Links to her dress, shoes etc. are on my profile)**

"I like it, what do you think?" Christina pretends to dab away a fake tear and smiles.

"You grew up so fast," she says dramatically and places her hand over her heart. I laugh along with her and we go pay.

I wave goodbye to Christina and thank her as I walk into my apartment. We had lunch together, and now it's around 2:00 pm.

I still don't know what the secret event Christina refuses to tell me is. Well, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

In the meantime, I paint my nails a midnight blue colour, like Tobias's eyes. I smile at the thought. After that, I decide to apply a tiny bit of makeup: foundation, concealer, mascara and a nude lip gloss. I sit down on my bed, still wondering about the event. Did I forget about someone's birthday? Nope. Is it a holiday that I've never heard of before? Unlikely.

Suddenly, someone barges into our apartment. My eyes widen, and I reach into a drawer for the knife I always keep there. I slink to the door, sensing that they are approaching me. I brace myself and launch myself at them and jump out of the door.

"Who are you and-" I stop once I realize it's Tobias. I sigh in relief and he laughs.

"Well, at least now I know that you're well prepared in case of an emergency," he says while chuckling. I smile at him innocently and he kisses my cheek.

Then, I really look at what Tobias is wearing. A dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first few buttons undone, with a pair of his black jeans. I look up and him and he smirks.

"You look gorgeous, you know," he says, his breath hot against my ear and I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself," I say when in reality, he looks like a god. The corners of his lips go up slightly, as if he knew what I'm thinking.

"Well, Tris, we must get going," Tobias says and I give him a curious look.

"Where are we going?" I ask, and he smiles mischievously.

"It's a surprise," he says.

"You know I hate surprises," I groan and he just laughs, leading me out the door. Where are we actually going, I wonder for the umpteenth time today.

**A/N Please review, I already have the next chapter done!**


	10. Celebration!

Tris's POV

Tobias brings me to the Pit, then he blindfolds me. I groan, not liking one of my senses being taken away. I could hear him smile as he replies.

"Come on, we won't want to be late," he whispers in that deep sexy voice of his.

Suddenly, a fresh wave of scents hit my nose, all of them smelling of food. I mentally lick my lips, Tobias must have brought me to a fancy restaurant. Then he removes my blindfold to reveal the entrance of the restaurant, proving that I was indeed correct.

"Hello, my name is Sylvie. Welcome to The Bell Tower, your reservation is right here, and I'll be your waitress for the night," The pretty redhead at the counter says while smiling. Tobias smiles right back, and I feel my stomach clench. Then I check the clock, and realize that it's already 6:00 pm.

We walk to our table, hand in hand. Then Tobias pulls out my chair and whispers in my ear.

"For you, Madame," he says and kisses my cheek. I smile at him and peck him on the lips.

But why did we go to a fancy restaurant? I mean, it's not like today is a special holiday or something.

I see an old man and his wife sitting at a table across from ours. I see the lady smiling in my direction, saying something like "young love" to her husband. I instantly blush and look in the other direction, to see a group of people sitting together, one blonde boy with his arms wrapped around what I assume his girlfriend, with a single guy and a single girl. I turn away.

Then Sylvie comes. "So, what would you like to have as an appetizer?" She asks in a weirdly familiar voice.

"I would like-"

"SURPRISE!" The people in the restaurant scream and I jump from my seat in shock. Then everyone takes off their disguises. Shauna was "Sylvie", Christina was the old lady and Will the old man. Zeke was the single guy, Uriah and Marlene the couple at the group table, even Lynn was there as the single girl. Then thousands of black and grey balloons fall from the ceiling.

"Wha-Why-"

"Happy Birthday, Tris," Tobias says and I widen my eyes and whip my head around to stare into his deep blue eyes. I see happiness and joy, and that's when I jump over and hug him. I feel him smile, and I grin into his chest. SNAP! SNAP! I release him to see Christina sheepishly holding up a camera. I blush a tiny bit and she laughs. Then she comes to join the hug, soon everyone joins, even Lynn.

"Thank you guys so much, but how did you know that today's my birthday?" I ask everyone. Lynn replies.

"Well, we have our sources in Erudite so we found out that today, June Sixth (Pun intended!) is your birthday and we threw you a party. But it was all Four's idea," she tells me and I break into a grin.

"PARTY!" Uriah yells and runs to the snack table. I laugh and get a slice of Dauntless Cake before he and Tobias finish it all. I quickly eat it. Dauntless Cake is the best! Then we dance around to the music, normal party stuff. I spot Uriah and Zeke downing many shots. I roll my eyes, they'll get very drunk.

Thirty minutes later, the party rush is gone and now we're all settled around the present table, chatting.

"PRESENTS!" Uriah shrieks and shoves a box into my hands. "From Marlene and I," he says and wraps an arm around Marlene as she giggles. I tear open the wrapping paper to find...

A box. Of Condoms. I blush and hide my face in Tobias's chest and feel him blushing a tiny bit as well as everyone around us laughs and whoops at us. I turn and glare at Uriah, and to yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL, URIAH?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shriek, and his eyes widen in alarm and he hides behind Zeke. I smirk at the now hidden Uriah. Then Marlene taps me on the shoulder.

"You forgot the card," she says grinning devilishly. I open the plain white envelope and see...

Another envelope. I groan, it's gonna be another prank.

Six envelopes later, I find a small piece of folded paper. I slowly open it, one square at a time.

The moment of truth...

"A troll face, really?" I roll my eyes at Uriah's immaturity, but I'm smiling. He laughs.

"Here's a present from Will and I," Christina says and gives me a bag. "Oh, maybe you shouldn't-" she says as I dump the contents out.

You know what I find?

100 (not even an exaggeration!) lacy bras and panties. I glare at Christina as everyone laughs at me, even Tobias. I slap his shoulder.

"Your supposed to be on my side!" I tell him. He laughs even harder. I turn to 'Willstina'

"Christina, I expected this. But Will, really? You let her do this?" I scold the two. Christina giggles. Will just rolls his eyes.

"I actually gave you a new knife, but apparently Chris here decided it would be fun to switch things up," he replies. I nod.

"Our present," Zeke says, handing me a bag containing the gift(s) he and Shauna gave me. I open it and see a new pair of combat boots. I smile.

"Thanks Shauna," I say and give her a sisterly hug. I reach into the bag again and find a paintball gun! I always wanted one for myself.

"Thanks you guys!" I say.

"Anything for our little sis' Tris!" Zeke says and I laugh.

"Here," Lynn says and gives me a bag. I open it. It's filled with different kinds of knives. I look up at her and smile.

"Thanks, Lynn," I say and she returns a small smile.

"Party's over, guys," Tobias says and everyone trickles out of The Bell Tower reluctantly, with Lynn being the first and Christina and Will being last.

"Bye Tris! Happy birthday!" she says and with that she leaves with Will. I sigh, exhausted.

"Come on, you didn't get my present yet," Tobias whispers and I whip my head around at stare at him, realizing that he, in fact, is right. It's gonna be another surprise, isn't it, I think to myself. Then he blindfolds me again and guides me to our apartment.

I hear him fumbling for keys, then the door swinging open. He guides me to the bedroom, onto the bed and takes off my blindfold.

I open my eyes and see him holding a little box. He nudges me.

I take off the lid carefully and see a necklace with the dauntless flames on the charm. There's a ring around the flames that's encrusted with diamonds. I gasp in shock.

"It's... Beautiful," I say breathlessly.

"Turn it over," he says and when I do, I see an engraving. I squint and my eyes widen when I see what is says.

"It... It says '4+6'," I say and start grinning like a mad woman.

"I love you too, Tris," he replies and I sigh in content.

Several minutes later, we have both changed into our pyjamas, and I hop into the bed, him following after.

"Thank you so much," I mutter right before I fall into a deep sleep and nuzzle my face into his chiselled chest.

He takes the necklace from my hands and clasps it around my neck.

The second he finishes, I launch myself into his arms and press my cheek against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. He lifts my chin up and brings me in a gentle and sweet kiss. I remove my face from his and look into his eyes. They're full of joy, love and passion. I smile and assume my own eyes reflect his emotions.

"Thank you so much! I love you, Tobias, " I whisper sleepily and he smiles.

"Happy birthday, Tris," he whispers back as he wraps an arm around my waist. I would reply, but I'm too far gone.


	11. New Batch of Bitches

**Guest: I'm glad you like it! Well, here's the chap!**

**datcray-crayfangirl: Who doesn't like him? :) **

**awesomest person alive4610: I don't think I'm the funny type, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve! P.S. I like your profile pic :)**

Time Skip

Lynn's POV **(Oooh exciting!)**

Today, this year's batch of naive little bitches (initiates) are coming! I hope they have potential. I'm training the dauntless born with some other random dude. You're probably like: _WHAT?! __Lynn__ training initiates? _Max forced me to, because they don't have any more options. Why did I agree? Because I get 10 000 points!

I trudge out of bed and decide to look presentable today. I shaved my head a few weeks earlier, but left a strand at the nape of my neck and dyed it blue. Not much I can do with hair. I move on to my outfit. I go with a ripped black tank top that shows off the tattoos on my arms and on my back, and black ripped leggings. I place in a crystal ring into my nose piercing, a golden stud in my left eyebrow, and three green spiky earrings (in my ears, duh). I also add a silver chain. For makeup, I cover up my blemishes and go for a thick cat eye with purple lipstick.

I walk down to the cafeteria, and see Tris and Four laughing, while secretly holding hands under the table. Then, they feed each other cake. Tris gets it on Four's nose and Four gets it on Tris's forehead. I get my own breakfast and join their table while sighing. I wish someone would care for me like Four does to Tris. I want someone to love me just as much. They would sacrifice anything for me. They would make me laugh, hold me when I cry. I want to love that person with all my heart. Before you ask, no, I am not lesbian, I've heard many rumours. **(I know in the books she loved Marlene, but I changed it. Go with it? :)**

The golden couple quickly finish and scurry off to presumably the net. I follow their lead. Right before they leave the doors, right before I catch up to them, Max shouts to get everyone's attention.

"HEY DAUNTLESS! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" he roars. Everyone silences and chairs squeak and screech as people turn to face him. Tris and Four freeze as well, and turn around.

"This is Ethan, Ethan Corell. He has just come back from staying in the other four factions for 4 months each, as a faction ambassador. There was some conflict between the factions, but all has been resolved. Ethan will be the other to train the dauntless born initiates. NOW GIVE ETHAN A WARM AND MOST IMPORTANTLY DAUNTLESS WELCOME BACK!" He points to a tall buff guy, looking about Four's age. And whoa, he is smoking hot! _What the hell, Lynn?! You don't even know him for chocolate cake's sake! _

He has messy tousled black hair, with a green stripe down the middle. Ethan seems to have hazel eyes, with obvious flecks of green. 1 of his ears are pierced, with a diamond stud earring. He's wearing a leather jacket over a tight fitting black shirt, with a pair of ripped jeans. Everyone whoops and cheers. He smiles and flexes his biceps, and runs down the podium toward me. When he's right in front of me, he smirks.

"Hey, it's Lynn right? Well I guess you're my partner for instructing the new kids, race you to the net!'" He takes off and I snap out of my trance and quickly bolt after him.

Tris' POV

I walk to the net, holding Tobias's hand. I feel a bit nervous. What if I'm a crap instructor?

Tobias, Lynn, the Ethan guy and I wait around the net. We hear a male shriek. Then we see a flash of white and black. A boy Candor.

"What's your name? You only get to choose once," Four barks in his instructor voice while reaching his hand in to pull the boy out. The boy replies immediately.

"Alex," he says while winking at me. I roll my eyes and snort. Very un-Tris like. But it works, he blushes and turns away to face the steely glare of Four. His eyes widen. I burst out laughing in my head.

"First jumper, Alex!'" I yell, and the dauntless at the net cheer. Alex smirks and walks to lean against a wall. He purposely brushes his arm against my exposed one, because of my tank top. I hold back a groan at his flirting attempts.

This continues on until we have ten transfers and 9 dauntless born.

The transfers:

Candor: Boys: Luke, Alex, Michael Girls: Alaska, Skye

Erudite: Boys: Jackson, Scott Girls: Jasmine, Avery

Amity: Girl: Eli

Jasmine and Jackson are twins, other than that there are no siblings. Ethan waves over the dauntless born.

"I hope you don't need a tour-" he starts, but gets interrupted.

"What if we do?" a dauntless born, Laura, challenges with a smirk. Lynn responds.

"Well, then you're factionless. So leave," Lynn says with a smug tone. Laura immediately shuts up. They all follow Lynn and Ethan to their sleeping arrangements.

Tobias and I walk away. I stop, sensing that they're not following us. I whip around.

"Who are you waiting for? Get your butts moving!" I command. They all scramble quickly after us. Tobias sends me a secretive smile at this. I smile back.

"I'm Four, this is Tris, and before you do, don't ask about our names or else you're gone," Four says in a sharp tone. Thankfully, no one questions that.

"We'll show you where the Pit is," I start, but I get interrupted.

"Such a great name, the _Pit_," mumbles Skye, and everyone snickers. I let Tobias handle this one.

"The first lesson you learn here is that if you don't shut up, you're factionless," Tobias says in his Four voice. Most initiates looked away. But not Skye. She bats her eyelashes.

"Come on, you know you can't resist this," she says, gesturing up and down her body while smirking. Tobias gets a glint in his eye.

"Actually, you're right; there is something I can't resist to do," he says in a flirty tone. My heart shatters and my stomach flips. I'm going to barf. How could he? If we were alone, I would be crying, but I do my best to keep my emotionless mask in place. Everyone else is staring intently at this exchange in shock. Skye smiles, apparently her plan is working.

"And what would that be?" she asks, her tone suggestive. Four smirks.

"I _cannot_ resist the urge... to report you to our leader, Max for violating two rules. 1. Flirting with the instructor. 2. Questioning the instructor, especially about the Pit. So, maybe you should be factionless," Tobias says. Relief washes over me. Skye looks shocked.

"Honey, don't leave your jaw hanging, you'll catch flies," I say in a sickly sweet voice. She glares at me, but she and everyone else snap their mouths shut. I smirk in satisfaction. I release a small giggle. Tobias gives me a genuine smile. I smile in return.

After we finished the tour (with no more questions, thankfully), we lead them to the cafeteria. Everyone looks at us. Then, all of the dauntless compound start whooping. All the initiates look shocked, but then they are shove inside and carried over everyone, just like on my first day. I smile at the memory.

When everything has somewhat calmed down, Tobias takes a seat next to me at our table. Today, instead of it only being Uri, Marlene, Will, Christina, Shauna, Zeke and Lynn, Ethan is with us as well, next to Lynn might I add. I have a hunch they might hit it off. We quickly finish dinner.

When Tobias and I get back to our apartment, I collapse on the couch. Tobias laughs, and carries me off the couch and throws me onto the bed. I giggle, and rush into the bathroom to change into my pyjamas. It consists of one of Tobias's shirts and a pair of boy shorts. Tobias's shirt comes all the way to my knees.

I fling myself onto the bed, and bounce on it bit before settling down. Tobias comes out from the other bathroom and smiles when he sees me already there.

"I like the stunt you pulled with Skye, though you worried me for a second," I said jokingly. He laughs, but becomes serious again.

"Tris, I'll always love you no matter what. The only thing that could keep me away from you is death itself," Tobias says. He wraps me tightly in his arms and buries his face in my hair. I smile.

"I love you too," I reply and snuggle closer into him and press my cheek against his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. _Thump thump. Thump thump. Thump thump._ In his arms, I feel safe, and loved. No matter where we are, how we are, we'll always be together. I'm his home and he is mine.

**A/N Yay! Newbies! I used a name suggestion from each of you who requested :)**


	12. The Eli Thing

**HAMBER IVY: Yeah. Well, you don't know that their a couple yet, do you? *wink wink***

**datcray-crayfangirl: Love the ship name, gurl! And thanks!**

**TrisReborn46: Not anymore :( LOL :)**

**zakiyyahbenoit: Well, we all know how bad ass the Dauntless are :)**

**fanficlover22333: Thanks!**

**Zozo2001: Thank you! I present to you... THIS CHAPPIE!**

"Come on, transfers. Finish breakfast and get dressed and meet us in the training room within 15 minutes," Tobias barks at the room filled with dozing sixteen-year olds. "NOW! IF YOU'RE LATE, YOU'RE FACTIONLESS!" He yells again, and all of them shoot straight up in their beds. I have to stifle my laughter. He leaves their 'dorm' and walks towards me. I smile.

"I can see why you wanted to be an instructor," I say with a knowing smile. He smirks.

"Rule number one of being an instructor: Scare the shit out of the transfers," he says and I laugh.

The transfers in this class really remind me of people I already know. Avery is a lot like Lynn, tough, loyal and strong. Alaska is really nice, really brave, with a little pinch of girly. She reminds me of Christina. Luke is like Uriah, he's a big joker. Jackson is like Zeke, funny, the ladies man, and mature when the situation is serious. Michael is a lot like Al, like I said before. Alex is like Peter, with Skye being his accomplice. And Eli reminds me of...me. I'm still trying to figure out the Eli thing.

We walk hand in hand to the training room. Today, we will be doing knife throwing until lunch, then some shooting. I'm really excited, but I really want to smack Alex and Skye in the face for their flirting. Well, flirts will be flirts.

I set up the knives while Tobias sets up the targets. Just as we're finishing up, the first few initiates trickle in. I put up my emotionless mask and I sneak a look at Tobias. He nods at me, gesturing for me to introduce our activities for the day. I turn around and I see everyone standing in a line a few feet in front of me.

"Listen up! For the morning, you'll be throwing knives at a target, and in the afternoon, we'll do shooting," I say with authority in my voice. Many of them gasp. "Look closely." I say before going into the stance. I inhale, aim, exhale, throw. More gasps are heard, because I just hit dead centre.

But out of the corner of my eye, I see Alex flex his invisible biceps and I see Skye giggle as she trailed a finger on his forearm. I walk over right in front of them. Thankfully, I wore my combat boots that have a tall, chunky heel so I'm eye level with the two of them. I'm about to start my 'pay attention or else you're factionless' speech when I hear Skye scoff.

"I'm not listening to a shortie like you," she said while picking at her nails. I feel my blood boiling. I slap her in the face while flipping her so she's lying face-first on the ground with my foot planted firmly on her back. The rest of the transfers gape at us in fear or shock.

"OW!" she yells while glaring at me. I put more pressure on her back. Tears start to fill her eyes.

"S-Stop! I-I-I didn't mean too s-say that!" she pleads. I release my foot and bend down down so my eyes are boring into hers.

"You listen carefully, Candor-smart mouth. I'm going to say it one more time. If you and your little friend over there won't respect myself and Four, you're automatically factionless. Got it?" I whisper to her, deadly quiet, and she nods really fast. I stand up, and leave to my original spot. The rest of the transfers have wide eyes filled with fear and shock. I stare each of them in the eye, as if to tell them that this applies for each and every one of them too. But when my gaze falls on Eli, the Amity girl, a flash of recognition goes through my mind. Tris, you don't know her, I tell myself, but her face seems really familiar... Tobias decides to speak.

"Come on, did we tell you to stand around and do nothing?" he barks and all of them scramble quickly to get a knife.

We evaluate their throwing. Alaska is the first to hit the target, Luke coming second and Avery coming after. Michael is the last to hit the target, he reminds me a lot of a Al. He's tall, awkward and quiet. Guilt consumes me as well as a bit of anger as I commemorate my initiation. Well, the past is the past.

The first to hit centre is Eli, followed by Avery, Luke, and Alaska in order. The last to hit centre is Jasmine and not surprisingly, Michael. I think he and Jasmine are going to get cut.

When lunch finally rolls around, everyone with the exception of Michael has hit centre. Michael can barely hit the target. I hear Tobias grunt in annoyance at Michael's poor aim.

"Alright, everyone who hit centre is free to go for lunch. Be back in 30 minutes sharp," I call out and everyone hurriedly walks out of the room. Michael, hoping to escape, joins them.

"I SAID, everyone who hit centre, Michael," I state coldly. He's such a coward if he's scared to stay. I see him shamefully walk back to us as his peers look at him in shock, before scurrying off.

"Go on. Continue until we see you hit centre." Tobias instructs. He signals for me to stay here while he get's lunch. Al sighs and picks up his knife and starts again. Suddenly, he turns around and winks at me. Oh, here we go again...

"Come on, Tris, can't you let me off early?" He asks with a smirk. I roll my eyes.

"If you request that again, you're factionless," I reply with no trace of emotion in my voice and stare him in the eye. His eyes widen in fear and turns around to continue, just as Tobias walks in.

"What happened?" he whispers to me. I shrug, my way of saying nothing or not much. He hands me a turkey sandwich and a slice of Dauntless Cake. I grin at him before reaching for my cake.

"Ah, nuh uh uh, Trissy poo, finish your sandwich first," he says and I pout. Then, he does the unthinkable: HE CONFISCATES MY CAKE! I growl at him and glare. He gives it back and puts his hands up in surrender.

"Easy there, tiger," he says jokingly and I frown at him before devouring my sandwich to move onto my cake. He gulps down his ham sandwich as well.

We relish the cake in silence as we observe Michael. His aim is really poor; he only gets the knife on the target 50% of the time. And most of the time he hits the target, the handle of the knife hits it instead of the blade.

Finally, 20 minutes later, he hits centre. I sigh in relief. He turns around to look at us. I nod at him.

"You have 10 minutes and you have to be back," I order and his shoulders slump as he stalks out of the training room. I shake my head.

"He's definitely getting cut," I tell Tobias.

"Well, he might barely make it, like you, then jump up in stage two," he says. I purse my lips, realizing that he's right.

"Come on," He gestures for me to follow him to cafeteria. I take his hand.

**TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE TIME LAPSE**

We head back from the cafeteria to set up the guns. It's essentially a repeat of this morning. Alaska, Avery, Jackson, Luke and surprisingly Eli are the first ones to hit the target and centre. And Michael is last again.

Eli intrigues me. The more I observe her, the more my gut tells me that I know her. But from where? I'm deeply confused.

"Tobias, Eli seems...familiar to me," I whisper quietly to him while we walk back from the cafeteria after dinner. He looks at me curiously. He thinks for a moment.

"Well, she does look like she could be you're sister or something, maybe that's why you think you know her," Tobias points out.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I reply thoughtfully.

She and I both have the same shade of golden, honey coloured blonde hair. It's eerily identical. Her skin tone is a light tan, like mine. And her eyes. The same misty blue-grey colour present in my own irises. Come to think of it, it's the same shade as my mom's as well. The only thing different is her figure. She's a bit taller and curvier than me.

We finish training, and dinner. We keep our group of friends updated about the initiates, along with Lynn and Ethan. The whole time, Ethan was smirking at her and Lynn was grumbling. BUT THEN SHE BLUSHED! I really hope someone recorded that. But for real, I think they have something going on...

I finish dinner so Tobias and I start walking back to our apartment.

"Hey, do you want to get a tattoo?" Tobias asks me as he suddenly stops. I look at him weirdly.

"I-I mean...Something to symbolize our relationship," He scratches the back of his neck nervously. I smile at him.

"Why not?" I drag him back to the Pit and into the tattoo parlour. Instead of the usual, empty place, it is crowded with many initiates, half of which include Alaska, Avery, Luke, Jackson, and Eli. Seems like they're sticking together. The rest are Dauntless born, and a few other people.

"Well, it seems like we're not getting a tattoo any time soon, so why don't we work on that design?" I suggest. He blushes and reveals a sheet of paper he's been hiding behind his back.

"I've been working on it for a while already," he says shyly. I take it from his hands.

It's a simple Ferris wheel with the number '10' in swirly writing. "I figured I would be Four, and you could be Six and we could ignore your other fear because you know..." Tobias explains to me. I grin at him.

"I love it so much! And I love you," I tell him and he smiles a smile he saves for me. Then it turns into a smirk.

"Well, how could you not love this?" he gestures up and down his body and I laugh. I see Eli looking at us and I gesture for her to come over. She looks scared for a second before nervously approaching us.

"Hi Four, Tris," she says hesitantly. She looks at Tobias's hand around my waist. "Are you guys dating?" she asks curiously and I nod.

"You don't need to be scared. But is Eli your real name?" I ask her, I'm determined to figure out who this girl is. She shakes her head.

"It's short for Elisha," she says. Elisha. I don't remember any Elisha's... I shake my head. Her eyes become scared. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No, it's just...Look at us, we're like twins!" I say. She looks back and forth between us.

"You're creepily right," she agrees.

"Can you come to our apartment at 6:30 tomorrow evening? I don't know why, but you seem so familiar. And by the way, tomorrow's visiting day," I tell her. She nods.

"It's apartment 460," I tell her and she nods. "Thanks," I smile at her.

"You're a lot nicer outside of the training room," she says and I laugh. She walks back to her friends.

During this whole exchange, Tobias was quiet. I turn to him.

"Do you mind her coming over?" I ask. He smiles.

"Anything for you, Tris," he replies and plants a kiss on my forehead. I smile and my heart swells at his words.

A while later, we finally get our tattoos. Tobias got it on the inside of his right wrist, while I got it in the inside of my left wrist.

We head back home and I plop down on the bed. Tobias plops down next to me and I giggle. I crawl out and change into one of his shirts. He smiles when he sees me in it.

"You look beautiful, Tris," he says. I smirk.

"Are you attracted to your own shirt?" I tease him. A twinkle appears in his eyes.

"I am when it's on you. But it would look even better on the floor," he says flirtatiously. Something sparks in my body. I bring him in a hungry kiss. He returns the fire and I moan when he leaves my mouth to suck on my neck. I arch my back.

Before I know it, our clothes are all sprawled across the floor. I feel the fear rising again, but I push it back down. _No, I will do this._

Tobias looks at me worried eyes. But behind that, there is a pool of love and lust. "Tris, are you sure?" he asks me. I nod.

That night changes us forever. In the best way possible.

**A/N Do you guys want more Lethan? Or just more fluffy Fourtris? Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are! -BookGuru101**


	13. A cousin, an aunt and a story

**Anonymous: 4tris 4ever! But there isn't a lot in this chapter, sorry, it's mainly centered on the Tris/Eli drama. I promise some for the next chapter!**

**datcray-crayfangirl: You'll find out in this chapter the Jasmine/Jackson thing. Thank you, and Lethan is to come!**

**PMakepeace68: Well, this is for you! P.S. I love your stories!**

**BooksLover2000 *wink wink* **

Lynn's POV(Yay Lethan! Sorry for the Fourtris lovers, it is to come!)

"HEY!" I yell into the dorm while stifling a yawn myself. It's only seven o'clock, so don't judge me!

Everyone quickly scrambles up in fear of a rerun of yesterday morning, which involved several buckets of ice-cold water. I grumble something about stupid initiates as Ethan appears by my side. Late.

"Sorry I'm late. Good morning, Lynn," he says almost tauntingly. I scowl.

"What's so good about it?" I mutter and he smirks.

All the dauntless-born appear in a line in front of us. I start to speak, but Ethan beats me to it.

"Today's Visiting Day. Do whatever you want." he says. Some of them return to bed, while most head to the Pit.

"Hey, want to grab a bite? By the looks of it, you haven't eaten yet," he says and I instantly brighten up. FOOD! He smirks (again) at my reaction. Damn, this boy is cocky!

We get some food at some food bar instead of the dining hall. I got myself a dozen doughnuts, while he got a muffin. We talk while eating, and get to know each other better.

After an hour, I finish my dozen of doughnuts and we part ways. Wait, was that a...date?

Tris's POV

I'm about to barge in when I hear hushed voices. It seems like the twins, Jasmine and Jackson.

"Jazzy, why didn't you stay in Erudite? You'll get cut!" Jackson says.

"But Jack, the Dauntless are cool!" Jasmine protested. What's happening? "But...you're probably right," and then I hear sniffles. I hear Jackson mutter 'wimp' under his breath. Ouch.

I walk in, ignore the tears and tell them about Visiting Day. Everyone with the exception of a few leave for the Pit. I intertwine my fingers with Tobias's and follow them. I'm excited to see my mom, I hope she's here. I voice my thoughts to Tobias.

"Yeah, I do hope she's here," he says, agreeing with me. "She's like another mom," I make a face at this.

"That would make you my brother!" I say and he laughs while planting a kiss on my forehead. Even the littlest actions, such as that, makes my heart beat faster and fireworks go off in my body.

We arrive at the Pit, and I release Tobias's hand.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to some of the parents. okay?" he tells me. I nod and give him a sweet kiss on the cheek. He smiles and heads toward Alaska who's beside another Candor woman, presumably her mom.

I look for my own mom, and spot her immediately, with her golden blonde locks I inherited, and her grey Abnegation clothing. I'm about to wave her over until I realize she's conversing with an Amity. The lady had her back turned, but my mom spots me and points at me. The lady turns around. Wait, WHAT?

She looked exactly like my mom, with blonde hair and grey eyes. If not for the clothes, I could've easily mistaken her for my own mother. Mom and the Amity make their way towards me.

"Beatrice, honey, how are you?" She says while lighting up with a smile. I run into her arms grinning, and hug her tightly. I pull back.

"It's great, actually. I ranked first in my initiation. Oh, do you remember Four, my instructor?" She nods. "Well, we're...dating now," I finish and blush. Mom's smile grow's even wider.

"I told you he was a cutie, and congrats!" my blush deepens, but her expression turns serious. "Is that...Tobias?" she whispers, and I nod. "Then I approve!" she replies cheerily and I break out in another smile.

"Oh yes! This is Alana, my... sister," she says, gesturing to the Amity. My jaw drops to the floor.

"WHAT?" I nearly shriek which attracts a few curious glances. Mom shushes me and brings me and 'Alana' to a deserted corner.

"It's a long, complicated story, so I wouldn't have the time and energy to explain right now, but her daughter, Elisha, just transferred, so that's why she's here," my mom explains. Something clicks in my mind. Elisha...Eli? So Eli's my COUSIN?!

"A-Actually, I know Elisha, though she goes by Eli now. I'm her instructor," I tell her. Shock and blaring alarms flooded through my head. Suddenly, a thought flashes through my mind. If I was a cartoon character, a light-bulb would appear above my head.

"Why don't you guys join Eli and I this evening at 6:30?" I suggest.

"That sounds great!" Alana says. Mom nods in agreement. I look behind Mom and see Tobias waving at me. I subtly nod and turn back to my mom and my...aunt?

"Well, I have something to do, so if you don't mind, I'll leave you two alone," I say awkwardly and look down. My mom gives me one last squeeze.

"Alright, Bea. We'll see you tonight!" I slip away and wave as I head toward Tobias.

"Mr. and Mrs. Roberts, this is the other instructor. Tris, this is Skye's have some, to put it simply, interesting opinions..." he trails off and looks into my eyes. Skye's father clears his throat.

"I'm not very satisfied with the way the Dauntless do initiation. Don't you find it, a tad too aggressive? Skye here, says that she is having some minor problems. " His clear blue eyes look at me almost challengingly. I shift from foot to foot under his uncomfortable stare.

"You see, sir, as Four and I's responsibility as instructors, we train initiates. But we have no power in deciding the methods and ways to train them. We may suggest something, but in the end, it is completely up to the leaders who will have a vote. If you truly want to get your message through, please speak with Max. He's over there," I gesture to Max. He gives Tobias and I a curt nod and hugs Skye one last time as he and Mrs. Roberts head over to Max.

Skye uses that moment to sneer at me.

"No power, huh? I can totally see that," she mutters and rolls her eyes. My nostrils flare as Tobias restrains me.

"Not worth it, Tris," he whispers in his soothing voice. I stop fighting, but with my stance still stiff.

"Have awonderful rest of the day, Skye," I say sarcastically. She scowls at me.

Well, b*tches will be b*tches.

Six-thirty finally rolls around after a long day of greeting parents. A knock sounds on our apartment door.

"Tobias, don't take this the wrong way, but would you mind leaving? It's kind of personal," I say. He smiles.

"No worries, Tris. I'll head back, around, 7?" I grin in return and shoo him out the door as Eli, my mom and Alana walk in.

I shut the door behind them. My heart pounds in my head.

"Well, I should really start explaining, right?" Alana laughs nervously. "Anyways. Tris, you know that your mom was Dauntless-born, right? Well, so was I. We're twins, though Natalie is older by twenty minutes," My mom and Alana share a smile.

I couldn't believe my ears. My mom had a twin, yet she never told me. But I don't feel any ounce of anger.

"When I was older, about fourteen, I started dating a boy, Matthew Morrison. He was perfect, sweet, caring, and funny. But when I turned fifteen, something changed in him and his attitude. He became cold, distant and most of all pressing. He kept urging for me to sleep with him. I left for Amity in the Choosing Ceremony before anything got out of hand." My eyes widened. That's horrible!

"That's when I made a mistake. Fifteen years later, I thought he would've changed. I was already thirty-one at the time, with a lovely boyfriend. I thought that maybe Matt and I could patch up some things.

But when I did return, he... raped me," Her last sentence was barely above a whisper and I covered my mouth as my heart clenched.

"A few months later, I found out that I was pregnant with Elisha. Without letting me explain, my boyfriend left me. So I had to raise her by myself. Tris, you were just born at the time." Then Eli cut in.

"Mom told me the whole story when I was thirteen, and ever since then, I was determined on getting revenge on Matthew for hurting my mother. That's why I transferred," she said proudly. Tear's brimmed in Alana's eyes as she gave Eli a tight hug.

One by one, we joined the group hug. I was the first to pull away.

"I'll help you."

**A/N Sorry for the delay! There was a huge storm in all of the lower mainland where I live, so I went without fricking electricity FOR 5 DAYS! Everyday, we would literally just eat takeout because our stove is electrical...**


	14. Spraying

**A/N Heyy! Happy almost Halloween, to whoever celebrates it.**

**Anyways, for the story, lots of you are requesting Lethan, then Fourtris, then some Pedrads (you know who you are :), so I'm trying to stuff them all into one chapter but it just doesn't work! So I've decided that I'll probably alternate. The Pedrads will check in every once in a while, because they're (sadly) not the main characters. For the next few chapters, there will be more Lethan than when they actually start dating. And of course Fourtris is like 24/7 I mean 'cause it is their story, right? If I didn't put Fourtris, Lethan etc. in a chapter it means there will probably be some in the next chapter or the one after.**

**I hope this works for you guys!**

**BooksLover2000: Yep. And to think that these ideas come from my petty little head...**

**datcray-crayfangirl: Thanks, and I think you'll get your dosage of the Pedrads in this chapter :)**

**Hamber Ivy: Patient, dear one. It is coming (although I'm sorry there's none in this chapter. I'll nudge some in next chap ;D).**

**Brokenwings35: Thanks! It took a while.**

PLEASE READ MESSAGE AT TOP ^^^^^^^^**  
**

* * *

Tris's POV

"Tobias?"

"Yeah?" comes his answer from the bathroom.

I'm lying on our queen bed, thinking. Thinking about all the new information got yesterday night.

Matthew Morrison, Matthew Morrison. It's an endearing chant that flows through my head. My stomach rumbles. I think it's almost breakfast.

"Can you search the database for someone in Dauntless?" I ask, my tired voice bouncing across the hall. Tobias turns to look at me. Curiosity and surprise pool in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, I'd better start from the beginning. Turns out, Eli the initiate is actually my cousin." His eyes widen to the size of saucers.

"And her mom was dauntless-born, like my mom. While she was here, she was dating a guy named Matthew Morrison. He abused Eli's mom, and long story short, she got pregnant with Eli. You know, Eli's real name is Elisha? Anyway, Eli's on a revenge hunt on Matthew, so yeah..." I finish in one breath.

Tobias is frozen, toothbrush still in his mouth, with minty toothpaste trickling from his chin. He spits it out and wipes on his arm.

"Wow." And wow is right indeed.

"I know right? So will you?" I ask with puppy dog eyes. He cracks into a grin.

"Anything for my dearest Trissy-poo," he says in a high voice. I laugh along with him. Thankfully, today is Sunday, meaning a day off.

* * *

At lunch, I take a little spaghetti, and of course two plates of Dauntless Cake.

"Hey, you guys want to go spraying after lunch?" Zeke asks the whole group. "We haven't been in a long time,"

I look at him in confusion.

"What's that?" Will asks right as Christina says at the same time "Is that a kind of fashion?" Everyone looks at us in shock, until realization hit their pretty little faces.

"YOU GUYS HAVEN'T BEEN SPRAYING YET! YOU HAVE TO COME," Uriah shrieks. And of course, essentially everyone is staring at us right now. I cough awkwardly. And I guess that cues everyone to go back to eating.

Marlene slaps Uriah on the shoulder, and leans in towards Christina, Will and I.

* * *

"Basically, spraying is just spray painting. There is a huge hall that is used especially for the spraying, so you can do whatever graffiti you want there because using Erudite's special 'erase-all' formula, the fence guards, the lowest ranks, scrub off the paint after two weeks of use. Each person costs about, 20 points, right Uriah?" He nods excitedly like a little school girl. Or in his case, boy.

"Anyways, you guys want to come?" Uriah asks us with a puppy dog pout. I grin.

"Of course!" Christina and I say in unison. Will agrees.

"YA-"

"Shut up, Urine, I swear or else I kick you to the bottom of the chasm," Zeke growls with a hand over his brother's mouth. Uriah visibly pales. We all stifle our chuckles.

A few hours later, we all meet up in the Pit. Then, with the Pedrads in the lead, we followed them into a deserted room in the Pit. Zeke presses his hand against the wall, revealing a maze of blank walls, with a cabinet to the ceiling filled with tons of colours of spray paints.

"But why are they blank?" I ask. "I though they cleaned it every two weeks."

"Ah, but I have some connections, and they just cleaned it this morning," Zeke replies while winking at me. I laugh.

"Some ground rules," Marlene starts but Uriah interrupts.

"THERE ARE NO GROUND RULES, LET'S GET SPRAYING!" And runs to the cabinet, whisks it open and grabs several bottles of paint. We all follow in lead.

* * *

Unknown POV

I'm gonna do it. My heart pounds like an orchestra, threatening to pop. The little container in my back pocket is reassuring, almost encouraging. I pick up a can, and write it all down.

* * *

Tris' POV

It feels weird at first, obviously, since I've never had a direct encounter with spray paint, or any paint for that matter. But after a while, I get the hang of it.

I start at the corner, spraying swirls of flowers, and accenting it with black and white. As I get into the centre of the wall, I start with intricate and abstract swirls and patterns. I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me.

"That's so, beautiful," Christina gasps. "Do you mind, say, being co-designer with me?" she asks timidly, so out of her personality. "You can get 40% of makings," she offers.

"Really Christina?" I chuckle. Hurt flashes through her face. "No, that's not what I mean. You don't have to pay me, I'll do it for free," I say.

"You would?" Her eyes widen. My grin is my response. She squeals and wraps me in a big hug.

"Well, co-designer, I must be painting now, don't want to waste those twenty points!" She says in a faux British accent. I laugh as she prances away.

"You are quite the artist," a deep voice says from behind me.

"Hi, Uriah?" I joke. Tobias tightens his grip around me.

"He isn't as manly," he says. I'm about to burst out laughing. "Try again,"

"Shut up, idiot," I gasp as I laugh. I wack his head gently. He pouts, picks me up and spins me in the air.

After a dizzyfying session of swinging, he sets me back down.

"Really, that's really cool what you did though, " he says with a dimpled smile. I lightly blush.

"Thanks,"

But then I hear a series of incoherent shrieks. I exchange fearful glances with Tobias.

We rush towards the sound, to find Shauna hugging Zeke fiercely. And then I see two details.

Number one: A very special message on the wall, and number two: A very special ring on a very special someone's finger.

Is that enough clues for you?

Now, if you STILL haven't figured it out, I'll say it. In bright cobalt blue, in the centre of a blank white wall, were the words, 'Shauna, will you marry me?' And I'm pretty sure you know who said it (or more like sprayed it).

All the girls pull a sobbing Shauna into a big hug, while Zeke gets several slaps on the back.

"Congrats, you guys!" I cheer along with the rest of the group. Shauna looks at the girls dead in the eye.

"Will you guys be my bridesmaids?" And of course, we agree.


	15. A moderately stressful day

**A/N I'm back! Merry Christmas/Holidays to everyone! (Happy New Year too!) This one took me quite a long time (sorry) because I didn't quite know how I was going to fit in the Lethan... Enjoy :)**

Lynn's POV

"Hey," Ethan calls out to me as I'm setting up the punching bags for the dauntless-born initiates. I wave without turning around.

"So... what's on the schedule?" He asks me as he sets up some targets, some guns and knives.

"We should introduce fighting today, in my opinion," I answer. "We can evaluate them in a couple of days to see who gets cut." He nods in agreement.

"Basic kicks, punches, defence techniques?" I nod in response.

There is a pause from both of us. I finish setting up. I watch him as his biceps flex while he fiddles around with various weapons. His black t shirt clings to his body. Even from here, I could smell Ethan's musky masculine scent, a mix of peppermint and cinnamon. My heart is pounding like a bass drum in an orchestra, reaching the climax in a Mozart or Beethoven piece. I feel an enigmatic, undeniable emotion start to brew deep down somewhere.

Suddenly, his mysterious hazel eyes light up in excitement. I relax, and my arms drop back to my sides.

"You know, they say that you are a pretty good fighter," he says while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. I smirk.

"Who told you?" I mean, I want to know who goes around bragging about me! He shrugs.

"Eh, some old friends..." he replies cryptically. "Anyway, do YOU think you're a good fighter?" He asks me with his ever-endearing smirk.

"Not to brag or anything, but I DO hold the record in Dauntless for unbeaten fighter since I passed initiation," I say while playing with the hundreds of skull rings on my fingers. I look up and find his eyebrows raised, although I'm positive he already knew that.

"Huh, that's funny, because I recall that being MY title before I was sent to visit each faction a year ago," he says with a nostalgic tone. "But alas, we should settle the dispute. The top fighter in Dauntless against a young lady. Hmmm, I mean second place is still tolerable. Don't worry, you'll get to share my fame," he infuriates me with every word. But still in a -dare I say it- charming way.

I scoff. "You so sure? They say that arrogance is your greatest weakness, while self-confidence is your greatest power. If you're so sure of yourself, you and me. Right now," I run into the fighting ring and get into a chill and laid-back position. He pretends to debate whether or not to, and he jumps in with me.

I analyse my opponent. Quite muscular, but to the point where there is still a possibility that he is quick and swift. Taller than me, so that could be an advantage because his central balance is not as steady as mine. I realize that he has it all: muscles, speed, and -oh god- looks. But there is still one tiny thing he might not have: wits. And I know, that may sound very Erudite of me (gosh I hate those know-it-alls and smarty-pants) but that is one key in combat: clever hoaxes and tricks.

He starts circling me, and I play it cool. I let drop my stance completely, letting my arms hang loosely by my side. He takes a full 360 degree stride around the fighting ring. My heart starts to pound, adrenaline rushing through my bloodstream. My senses sharpen, and the moment his eyes pierce into my skull, I know that there's no more toying around. He's in what I call 'combat daze' where all you can see is your opponent. Now, that is great for extreme concentration and focus, except for one problem: you are not at all aware of your surroundings, which can be the reason you loose. Or die, even.

Ethan starts with a punch aimed for my head, but my gut instinct told me it was fake, and thankfully I'm right because he kicked my stomach. I dodge both of them, but I have a feeling that I won't hold up for long. I kick his shin successfully, but it doesn't seem to impact him. He lands a blow to my gut, and a dull throb starts to form. Ethan starts to corner me, and I try to punch back, but he is much stronger.

He finally pins me to the ground, then smirks. "Not so good, are we?" he declares cockily. I struggle under his weight

But suddenly, a plan starts to formulate in my head. Determination lights up my face, and I flip him over by pushing off my elbow. I rush to the other side of the ring. He chases after me, until I do a front handspring that kicks him into his chest. Hard.

That was the only moment in my life 15 years of gymnastics came in handy, I think to myself in triumph.

Immediately, Ethan stumbles to the ground with a groan, and that's when I realize that all the dauntless-born initiates were watching us with wide eyes and dropped jaws.

With a proud smirk at Ethan's crippled figure, I turn to all the initiates with my hands on my hips.

"And that's what we'll be teaching you today."

Tris' POV

"Today, you'll be learning to fight. Punches, kicks, defence mechanisms, you name it," I tell the initiates while setting up the punching bags. Tobias nods.

"Pick a punching bag and just give it your best shot. We'll circulate and give you pointers," Tobias yells.

The thing is though, Michael sticks out to me like a sore thumb. He awkwardly shuffles to a secluded corner and stares at the punching bag uncomfortably. I walk over and start to give him suggestions, when he grabs my face and is about to KISS me when If slam him to the ground and slap him. He gets up immediately, beet red, and stares at his shoes. My cheeks heat up in horror.

"What did you just do," I whisper to him in anger. Fear swallows his eyes.

"I-I-It was a d-dare from Alex," he says in embarrassment. I pin him against the wall.

"We don't tolerate games here. You and Alex have very high chances of becoming factionless if I decide to tip the leader," I growl.

"And I do plan to, so you two will meet me after training to have a discussion with Max," I snarl. Michael is literally shaking with fear. I release him and head over to Alex and put up a casual face.

"You will meet me after class," I say casually. He starts to smirk.

"I know I'm just so irresistible." I ignore him and leave, because when he finds out why he'll really be there, he'll be scared shitless.

I trudge over to the table in the centre of the room where Tobias is eyeing me questionably. I shake my head in an 'I'll tell you later' sign.

I examine everyone, and as I guessed, Jasmine and Michael aren't very good at fighting, or anything physical for that matter. I sigh in realization that they'll probably be cut, going the factionless path.

At lunch, the girls and I discuss wedding plans. (Eek!) Shauna settles on a black and silver wedding theme, but the flowers will be pops of red. I'm really excited to be a part of this, obviously in Abnegation you don't actually have weddings, you just elope.

When the day comes to an end, I explain to Max the 'inappropriate behaviour' of Alex and Michael. His eyes widen and heads over to the training room, where the two idiots are waiting.

I head home with a headache from today's problems. Tobias sees my tired position and rolls into bed next to me and starts to play with my hands.

"So... What was that about in the training room?" Tobias asks me gently, not pressing. I sigh and close my eyes.

"Basically, Michael tried to kiss me, but I slammed to the ground before anything happened. But he claims it was a dare from Alex, and right now they are having a discussion with Max. Either way, I don't think Michael will actually make it through the first term of initiation," I roll into Tobias's tense chest with a yawn. I'm preparing myself for another of his 'he did what?' rants, but surprisingly, it never comes. Slowly, he relaxes as I draw circles on his tight t-shirt clad back. I sit up in curiosity.

"You're not angry?" His eyes harden and sharpen, but he still remains calm.

"Yeah, I am, but I don't want to be that easily jealous boyfriend who keeps you like a prisoner," He says while looking into my eyes. I feel a smile creep onto my face in happiness. Tobias gets closer to my ear to whisper.

"Also, a girl who can defend herself is sexy," He says mysteriously. I blush and slap his arm. Maybe it wasn't such a horrible day after all.


	16. A New Member of the Family

Tris's POV

The chalk scratched the dusty blackboard as Tobias wrote down the fights. Skye was sitting out for this one.

"Jackson and Luke, in the ring." The two boys walked into the fighting ring. Luke was more confident, but they both had a chance of winning. Luke threw the first punch, but Jackson blocked it with ease. Jackson sent a roundhouse kick to his head and Luke got a punch in his gut. Both were equally skilled. Long minutes passed, but after a punch to the face and a kick to the chest, Luke was out. But as soon as Tobias raised his hand to signal the end, Jackson rushed to his friend's side to check on him.

"Congratulations Jackson. Please bring Luke to the infirmary, which is next to the dining hall." Tobias said. Jackson obediently carried him out the door.

"Next up: Alaska and Eli."

The day dragged on as I winced at every punch and cringed at every kick. But the fight that I was most excited to see: Alex against Avery. Alex was too cocky, which brought Avery to an advantage. She was strong, fierce, but also calculating being formerly from Erudite. She analysed her opponent carefully and found their weaknesses. Alex might be a boy, but that doesn't mean that Avery didn't have a chance.

Alex aimed a punch at her gut, but she dodged it gracefully and got a kick to his chest. They went back and forth, neither of them seeming to gain the upper hand until Avery finally got a blow to his head which made him fall. She knocked him out quickly, not wanting to cause blood and bruises. Served that douche bag right to lose.

It was a long day, and Tobias and I returned to our apartment exhausted. I suddenly remembered something.

"Tobias, have you found anything on Matthew Morrison?" I asked. He shook his head in apology.

"I haven't gotten much time, and I couldn't find his name in the general database. Which means, he's no longer at Dauntless." He explained. I bit on my lower lip. This was getting serious.

"I think that Dauntless might have kicked him out to go live with the factionless. From age, something he did, committing a crime, I don't know. How about you accompany me to the control room right now?" Tobias suggested. I agreed and followed him out the door.

We arrived into the dark room, with a bunch of screens displaying the security camera footage of the Pit, the training room, a bunch of hallways etc. Zeke waved hello before returning to his job of monitoring some techy stuff. Tobias waved me over to his spot.

"See, no Matthew Morrison in the database of Dauntless," he said showing me the proof.

"How about you check the list of all the existing members of Dauntless?" I suggested. He came close and whispered in my ear,

"I think your inner Erudite is coming out, good idea," he said and checked the list. After a long search, we found him. There, under 'exiled' was Matt Morrison. Tobias nodded his head.

"Now, all we have to do is talk to some of the oldest Dauntless members at the compound right now and see if they remember anything," Tobias said.

"This is getting deep, too fast," I said while rubbing my temples worriedly. He gives me a kiss between my eyebrows. I felt some of the tension leave my body

"Let's not worry about that. I haven't had much time with you by ourselves," he said while smiling. Instantly, a grin lit up on my face.

"Where are we going?" I asked excitedly. He made a motion of zipping his lips and held out his hand. I groaned at the fact that it was a surprise, but I followed him eagerly.

Tobias led be to the Pit. My mind started running through all the possibilities. A restaurant? A shopping trip? A game? I still had no idea.

Suddenly, Tobias swerved and led me into a supposed sho. He put his calloused hands over my eyes before I got the chance to see which shop it was. I could feel the excitement bursting in his body.

"On the count of three, open your eyes." Tobias instructed. I nodded eagerly. "One, two, THREE!"

I opened my eyes not to a restaurant, nor a shop, but a den. Filled with the most adorable puppies in the world. I nearly screamed with excitement and I gave Tobias a huge hug and a chaste kiss as a thank you.

"Pick any dog you want, it'll be a new addition to our apartment," Tobias said while smiling. I grinned in response.

"You're the best!" I exclaimed while walking in.

Puppies ran around in their little dens and crates. They all started yapping at me excitedly. Except one of them.

One little guy caught my eye. He was very quiet and shy as he hid in a little corner while the other dogs ran and jumped over him.

"Isn't he a Jack Russel Terrier? Aren't they supposed to be energetic?" I asked Tobias softly. He looked at the dog I was pointing at.

"I'm pretty sure he is, but you can go check with the owner. It's weird that a Jack Russel is so quiet, but I think he'd make a great pet nonetheless,"

The girl at the counter had a tag saying "Jewelia". She looked relatively friendly for Dauntless members. She only had four piercings, two on each ear. Her hair was a light cyan, and she wore purples and blacks.

"Hi, may I ask you what breed that dog is?" I asked politely, my Abnegation side coming through.

"He is a pure Jack Russel terrier, under the name Ace. But I don't think you should adopt him," she answered with a slight frown. I looked at her quizzically. She sighed.

"He's been extremely quiet and shy for the past week ever since we found him abandoned. Some doctors at Erudite believe that he suffered some kind of trauma, physical, emotional or even both," she explained. I nodded in understanding, but knowing the information made me want to keep him even more.

"Are you positive he's unadoptable? I really want him," I insisted. Jewelia finally gave in.

"Alright, but are you sure He's depressed and-"

"I'm sure," I cut her off and looked up at Tobias for his affirmation. He smiled a small smile.

"Go ahead Tris, I think he'll make a great pet," he replied.

A few moments later, I walked out the store with a pile of doggy essentials with Tobias's arm wrapped around my shoulders. And we couldn't forget the crate, containing the new member of our family.

**A/N That's it guys! Sorry I've been MIA, with finals and homework and SCHOOL IN GENERAL, updating any of my stories has been hard. But please, leave a review and I'll try to update within a week or two, three at most.**

**Thanks again for reading, even you silent readers!**

**-BookGuru101**


	17. Band of Idiots

Tris's POV

My heart started drumming in excitement. Why, you may ask? It was the last fight of the day, Jasmine against Skye. Now, I know what you're thinking: Jasmine? Isn't she the scrawny one who's twin is Jackson? The one who's probably going to get cut? Indeed she is. Although I don't think she'll make it through the cuts, she just might be equally matched with Skye. In the end, I knew that it will be either one of them cut.

Skye got into a ready position. Now, I will admit it, Skye was not a horrible fighter. She was actually pretty good. It was just that in that big head of hers, fighting was not one of her priorities. Maybe a list will help you visualize the world through her eyes:

SKYE'S PRIORITIES LISTED IN ORDER OF IMPORTANCE

1\. Kiss Four

2\. Kiss Alex

3\. Make Tris's life hell

4\. Try not to fail initiation

Hey, not to be rude or anything, but we all knew how bitchy Skye would get... I snapped out of my random daze when I heard the slap of skin against skin.

I took a look at the watching initiates. Some of them were squeezing they're eyes shut, and I didn't blame them. The two girls were literally in a catfight. A claw here, a punch there. And we all know once the first fist is thrown, there is no stopping them.

After ten minutes of non stop attacks and dodges, the two stood there for a moment before regaining they're energy. I saw trickles of sweat appear on Skye's fore head. She suddenly stopped, and wrinkled her nose.

"Yuck! Sweat!" She yelped as Jasmine attempted to knock her knees out from underneath her. With a new found determination, she through a sickening crunch into Jasmine's cheek with her fist. Jasmine stumbled backwards, flailing, as her hands went up to her face while she fell to the ground. I pursed my lips. On the bright side, we knew that Skye actually knew how to fight. On the downside, Skye would be staying. Tobias walked into the ring and held up his hand just as Skye was about to kick the crumpled Jasmine.

"Congratulations Skye on your victory," he said. Skye batted her sweaty eyelashes at him, but he just turned in ignorance to the rest of the initiates.

"Stage one of training is complete," his voice boomed.

"You will get two days of rest while Four and I evaluate you, and then we'll announce the cuts," I piped in. A lot of the initiates bit their nails or their lip. Michael, however, cast his eyes downwards and sighed. I ignored him and continued on. "Have a good lunch everyone, because for some, it will be one of the last ones," I said while narrowing my eyes. Some of them gulped in fear and hurried out. I sighed and started to clean up. Once all of the initiates left, Tobias came up to me and planted a sweet kiss on my cheek. A smile appeared on my face as he looked at me with his intense stare.

"Look, I know that it'll be hard to cut some people out, but since a year ago, this is what Max and Eric decided. I know that you want all of them to be able to pass, except maybe Alex and Skye," he told me reassuringly with a wink at the end. I laughed and slugged him in the shoulder amicably. A twinkle glittered in his dark cerulean eyes before he cleared his throat and intertwined my hand in his.

* * *

I observed everyone at the lunch table as light conversation danced at around. The girls were busy arguing about a type of mascara, except Lynn. Ethan kept whispering to her and she scowled at him every now and then. But more often than not, she _blushed_. Yes, the famous badass Lynn actually tinged red! I didn't know much about this Ethan guy, but if could melt Lynn then he sure deserved a medal. A smile graced my lips as I watched their puppy love. Suddenly, Lynn's eyes shot up and narrowed into mine suspiciously. I smiled sheepishly and waved at her. Ethan just smirked at me knowingly and I gave him a discreet nod signaling my approval. He grinned and continued to whisper sweet nothings into Lynn's ear.

Later on, we told everyone that we got a dog. Uriah nearly peed his pants in excitement while Shauna, Christina and Marlene grinned at me. Will rolled his eyes.

"It's an inconvenience to have a pet. You need to buy it food, a home, and other necessities and what does it do in return? Pee on your new couch, bark during the night and scratch and bite you," Will said Eruditely. I laughed and smacked his head.

"A pet brings you great joy!" I said while looking to the others for confirmation. The nodded knowingly at Will.

"Yeah! A pet is almost as good as a Fourtris baby!" Uriah piped in. My face went blank and looked at Tobias in confusion.

"A what?" I asked Uriah while furrowing my eyebrows. His expression was that of one witnessing a person who stole candy from a baby: horror and shock.

"Fourtris is your ship name!" Uriah shouted. Zeke had to slam his hand over his mouth for him to shut up. My face grew hot when I realized what he meant and I shrunk into my seat as everyone laughed, Tobias included. I glared at each of them. Tobias looked at me with a goofy smile.

"Well, I guess we better get practicing," Tobias replied while winking at me and stood up. I groaned and buried my face into my hands as howls erupted once again from our table.

"Yeah Tris, put your sexy lingerie to good use!" Christina whispered to me and Tobias. I scowled. Not her too!

I slapped Tobias's toned chest and dragged him away from our embarrassing friends. A chorus of "Ooooh!" sounded from our table. I glared at each of them.

We walked in silence back to our apartment, me fuming in embarrassment and Tobias silently laughing. As we stopped in front of our door, Tobias turned to me and bit his lip sexily. My bad mood dropped in an instant, until what he said next.

"But really, will you put on the lingerie Christina got you?" He pleaded with a puppy dog look.

Why was I friends with a band of idiots again?

**A/N You know the drill! Review, Favorite and Follow you lovelies :)**


	18. Torturous Tickling and a Jump

Tris's POV

Ace has been extremely quiet over the past few days. Of course, that wasn't much of a surprise to me. He barely touched his food and water bowls, and hid in a corner for most of the time. Numerous times, I've tried to coax him out of hiding with squeaky toys and treats, but he cowered away in fear. I sighed and gave up, heading to the breakfast island where Tobias was sitting and munching on cornflakes for breakfast.

"Don't worry about him. It will take time for him to warm up to us." Tobias reassured me and rested a hand on my shoulder. I sighed and messed up my already messy morning hair.

"I know, but isn't there any way to help him?" I asked while preparing some pancake batter. Tobias shook his head.

"Only time and patience can heal his wounds," Tobias said as he came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I snorted.

"You sound like some wise, two hundred year old meditation master or something," I muttered to myself quietly. Except I wasn't quiet enough, and he overheard me. He growled playfully (I hoped).

"What did you just call me?" He said softly. But not in the soft way that a mother would speak to her child, more in the way that a predator would whisper to their prey before pouncing. Nevertheless, I giggled.

"Oh, I just called you an ancient two hundred year old meditation hag," I replied calmly while pretending to examine my nails. He growled again and attacked me.

With tickles.

He grabbed me from behind and started tickling my sides. I burst out laughing and squirmed in his arms

"S-Stop it! Ahhh!" I laughed uncontrollably as his calloused hands ran over my body. He paused for two seconds before resuming his attack.

"Say that I'm the sexiest human being in the world and I am not a meditation master," he ordered. I shook my head hysterically while still squirming from his touch. "Say it or I won't stop!" He threatened me playfully.

"Fine! You're the sexiest human being in the world and not a meditation master!" I gasped out. He finally stopped and laughed at my current state. I was panting from a serious lack of air. I mustered enough energy to glare at him. He simply grinned in response, the pancake batter I was preparing long forgotten.

* * *

"Okay, so who has definitely passed?" I pondered his question. Tobias, Ethan, Lynn and I were doing the cuts for initiation, no matter how much I hated them.

"Alaska. Strong fighter, determined, what we need in Dauntless." I replied. Alaska was one of my best students.

"Great," Ethan said while jotting it down. "Now who definitely needs to be cut?" I winced at this part. I hated throwing people out to live with the factionless. I sighed and gently massaged my temples against the rising headache.

"I'm going to have to say Jasmine. She's to weak, and just might be shattered in the second phase of initiation," I confessed to the group. They nodded in agreement.

"Now, out of the Dauntless born, who should be cut?" Tobias asked Lynn and Ethan.

"I would love to kick out Laura," Lynn muttered out. I smiled. I remembered her as the snobby female dog who pissed Lynn off the first day of initiation.

"Hey, you can't kick someone out just because they are annoying!' Ethan interrupted. Lynn scowled at him.

"Do you mean you actually want her in Dauntless?" She challenged. Ethan sighed.

"No, but as much as we hate her, we can't cut her just yet. Hey, I'll make a deal with you: If she gets unbearable and sucks during the next phase, we can cut her next time. But for now, the fact remains that she's not half bad at fighting." Ethan said softly to her. Lynn sighed.

"Fine. Then I guess we're cutting out Jared. Slow, scrawny, weak, just not enough for Dauntless." Lynn stated. A look of agreement and slight content passed between her and Ethan. I scribbled down the information. This happened back and forth between us until we were done.

We had finished our list, and within a couple of minutes, we gathered all the initiates, transfers and Dauntless born, into the training room.

Lynn's POV (THE LETHAN VIBES!)

"It was a tough decision on our part, but alas, not everyone made it through," Ethan's voice boomed as he eyed everyone in the room. "Three people were cut, and their names will not be projected on the screen. If you did make it, your rank will determine how well you performed in the first part of initiation, the physical tests." I interrupted with a snort.

"Just cut to the crap already, Corell," I muttered to him. Light chuckles erupted in the crowd, but a stern glare from Four quickly shut them up. Ethan glared at me halfheartedly, and continued with his boring ass speech.

"Ranks in three, two, one!" He finally finished and on the screen behind us, was the names and ranks of the people. There was a momentary silence as everyone read the list, and then the cheers burst in the room. Through the celebrating, I saw Jasmine, one of the transfers, wiping away a stray tear. My heart tightened, but then I reminded myself that this was my job, and I could not show weakness, at least not now. Jared didn't shed a tear, didn't show a hint of pain, just lowered his head and trudged out of the room. I was not sure where the other cut transfer went, nor did I know who it was.

I felt a presence approaching me from behind. I quickly whipped around and let my instincts take over. Without even glancing at their face, I delivered a swift punch to the chest. It was Ethan who stumbled back and leaned on a nearby table while he caught his breath. He scowled at me with his plump, pink lips. Not that I was looking or anything...

"Gee, Lynn, chill will you?" He told me while putting a hand on his chest. My muscles relaxed and my hands fell to my side. I rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry, just a reflex," I explained, truly apologetic. He smirked at me with that goddamn annoying little smirk on his beautiful face. He ran a hand through his hair, and looked at me once more.

"Hey, I was wondering, maybe-" A nearby shriek cut him off. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as excitement and a splash of worry settled inside me as I looked around with wide eyes. The celebration quickly stopped as the instructors rushed out of the training room.

The sight that met my eyes was sad, but inevitable every single year.

Unknown POV (Ooooh :)

I'm going to do it.

No chickening out.

Besides, my family would disown me anyway the moment they found out.

I stepped onto the Chasm's ledge, and looked down. Rushing waves that were covered with darkness. They had a sort of mesmerizing kind of pull to it, almost like a magnet, inviting me to death's door. I gulped. This would be my last breath. And it was my choice.

And I jumped into those crashing waves, blackness invading my senses, water coursing in all the wrong places, filling me up until I couldn't breathe no more.I finally stopped thrashing, and let the darkness take over.

**A/N I know, I know, you guys abso-freaking-lutely DESPISE me for not updating for TWO MONTHS!**

**I'm such a horrible human being. And I don't have any excuses, other than...Procrastination? Hehehe...**

**But do not fear! The school year is ending soon, and I'll have all the time in the world to update my stories, and if I really don't update, you can nag me with guilt-tripping reviews :) (Since I get a notified through email every time you lovelies leave an encouraging message :D)**


	19. Nightfall Paintball

Tris' POV

"Michael was very brave, and that is why today we celebrate his bravery, to do what few others have done. Let us remember him and his legacy!" Eric shouted with a smirk present on his face. I scowled. Eric didn't care at all, it was just another excuse for him to get drunk. I looked sadly at the battered body laying there, lifeless. Michael didn't have to take his own life. He thought that death was better than being factionless. He was not brave, he was a coward. I couldn't bare to look at him. Not out of disgust, or grief. Out of emptiness. He might have had a lot of potential. I turned away.

"Come on, let's go." Tobias murmured to me quietly while taking my hand. With one last look at his dead body, we walked away.

"Up! Everyone up. Meet us by the train tracks in fifteen minutes." I called into the dark room. It was only one in the morning, but we had to be awake. Paintball and capture the flag. A Dauntless tradition.

The transfers looked at me groggily, and some of them even fell back onto their beds while groaning. I rolled my eyes. "Get your butts out of bed or you'll be factionless before you can say 'paintball'." I hinted and slammed the door shut.

Likewise, Lynn was waking up the dauntless-born. I leaned against the wall beside her, amused at her furious yell. She turned back and glared at me.

"What?" She muttered angrily while rubbing an eye. I smiled.

"Nothing. Anyway, what's up with you and that Ethan guy?" I asked curiously. Her scowled deepened, but her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Nothing is up," She replied too quickly while playing with the blue strip of hair at the nape of her neck. I smiled.

"You guys are so obvious. I bet he's going to ask you out soon," I teased and swiftly left, ignoring Lynn's protests and cries of denial as I headed to the tracks.

All the initiates were there, thankfully. They all looked at me curiously, with an undertone of annoyance at being awoken so early.

"It's a Dauntless tradition to play capture the flag with all the initiates," I announced. Some of the transfers scoffed, thinking it was a childish game. But the dauntless-born were smirking.

"With a twist." Lynn butted in. She pulled out her paintball gun and gave it a little spin. The transfers' eyes grew wide.

"Four and I will be team-" Ethan started, but Lynn looked furious.

"Sexist much? I'll be team captain, thank you very much," she said while glaring at Ethan. He was taken aback, but put his hands up slowly in mock surrender. I smiled. They were meant for each other.

"Anyways, Four and Lynn will be team captains. They'll choose both transfers and dauntless-born. I'll be co-captain on Four's team, and Ethan vice versa on Lynn's team. The objective of the game, as you should know, is to find and get the hidden flag of the opposing team. But, since each of you will have paintball guns, once you've been shot, you're out. The team who wins gets bragging rights, and a whir on the zip-line." I finished explaining. I tossed a gun to the initiate closest to me, a dauntless-born who I was quite sure was called Adrian. He stumbled backwards slightly from the weight as I continued to pass out the paintball guns.

"You pick first," Four offered to Lynn. She smiled deviously.

"I'll take Adrian." A large, muscular dauntless-born went to stand beside her.

"Alaska." Four said. I nodded approvingly at his choice.

"Avery." This went on back and forth until we had completely divided the initiates. On our team, we had the following initiates:

Transfers: Luke, Skye (unfortunately), Alaska, Eli

Dauntless-born: James, Adam, Jack, Cassidy

"Alright, so what's the plan?" I asked everyone. James looked at me curiously.

"You're Tris, right? There were rumours that you climbed the broken ferris wheel last year." He said. I quirked a smile.

"That's not going to work again this year. Lynn knows about that, so she'll definitely hide it low on the ground." I pointed out. He gave a disappointed groan.

"What if, instead of climbing the ferris wheel, we hide our flag at the bottom! They wouldn't suspect it." Eli suggested. Four nodded.

"Good idea. How about we split up, half of us hide our flag and the othesr try to find theirs. When we're done, we'll meet up back here." I said. Everyone agreed. We split into two groups and set off.

"Any ideas on where the flag is?" Alaska asked me anxiously while peering around for the familiar florescent flag. I shook my head.

"The instructors aren't supposed to really get involved," I explained. Skye snorted, and I could distinctively hear her muttering "Then why are you here?", but I ignored it.

"There!" Luke yelled. Adam slapped a hand over his face as everyone crouched down in the fear we were found. There was some rustling. I didn't dare breathe. Then, a distant voice that I recognized as Lynn called.

"Nothing. Let's head back." Slowly, I peeled myself off the ground. Luke motioned for us to try and follow Lynn so she could hopefully lead us to the flag. Quietly, we followed her from a distance, always on the lookout for guards and defenders.

"Look!" Alaska whisper-yelled. There, in the distance, amidst the tall grasses, was the neon yellow flag tied around a tree. Everyone froze. I looked around for landmarks. Deep in the trees, about to the right of the Ferris Wheel. Adam made a move to go and grab it, but I caught his shoulder.

"We need to tell the others." Quickly, we headed back to our meeting place. The other half of our team was already waiting.

"Well?" Piped in Cassidy, a Dauntless-born.

"It's deep in the trees and tied around one. I remember it around the left of the Ferris Wheel." I reported. Tobias nodded.

"Why didn't you take it?" Alex asked me in a snide voice. I glared at him.

"It would be stupid. Bravery isn't recklessness." I shot back. I turned away from him.

"Let's switch it up. Defence, and offense, anyone?" Eli asked.

"Eli, James and Alaska, you guys try for the flag. Jack and I will cover for you. Go!" I whispered to them. They crept behind the guards, and shot them at once.

"There! I see them! They took out three of us!" Lynn's voice rang clear. I smiled. Time for the real fun to begin.

* * *

"You did it! Whooo!"

All of our team hoisted Eli onto their shoulders. I smiled. She looked very shocked, but very elated.

"Ziplining!" A dauntless-born cheered as the whole group ran to the ziplines. I smiled, and Tobias took my hand.

"Feeling nostalgic?" I looked up at him and smiled. His mouth quirked upwards, and his eyes seemed to glow in the morning streaks of early dawn. I planted a soft kiss on his lips. We parted, and his smile grew.

Tobias took my hand, and slowly, we returned to the compound.


End file.
